In accordance with the invention, a gearshift actuation device (gearshift actuator) is, in particular, understood to be a gearshift actuator that acts to operate at least one of the following devices in a motor vehicle: vehicle transmission, clutch and brake in an actuating, selecting, and/or shifting process.
It is known for the gears of motor vehicles to be engaged and disengaged by a motor vehicle transmission such as an auto shift gearbox, parallel shift gearbox, double clutch transmission, or other similar types of transmissions, by means of a gearshift actuator forming what is known as an outer gearshift actuation device. Such a gearshift actuator needs to carry out a selecting movement and a shifting movement to engage and disengage predefined gears. For this purpose, gearshift actuators are usually equipped with two motors, one for the selecting movement and one for the shifting movement.
It has become known from DE 10 2004 038 955 A1 to use only one electric motor in a gearshift actuating device of a motor vehicle to carry out the selecting movement as well as the shifting movement in the transmission. A gearshift actuator of this type is thus referred to as a single-motor gearshift actuator.
Moreover, DE 10 2006 054 901 A1 discloses to design this single-motor gearshift actuator in such a way that rotation of an electric motor in one direction results in a shifting movement, whereas a corresponding movement of the electric motor in the other direction results in a selecting movement of the selector shaft.
DE 10 2013 207 871 proposes a single-motor gearshift actuator in which the selecting movement and the shifting movement are carried out by means of a single motor. The present invention in particular focuses on providing a cam mechanism for this single-motor actuation device.